Too Long, Too Late
by Chikyu Chokyulate
Summary: Hanya untuk kali ini, biarkan aku menangis, Kyukyu-ssi...   niatnya angst, tapi gatau ngena ato ga xD mohon ripiw nya xD


**Too Long, Too Late**** –**

Author: Chikyu Chokyulate

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun-(OC) Kim Younghyun

Genre: Angst, Romance

Disclaimer: I own the story line. Kyuhyun belongs to himself and his family. It's my first Angst Ficlet. RnR please ^_^

**-oOo-**

Younghyun kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding di ujung sebuah koridor panjang. Ia membatu, terlalu gentar untuk kembali menilik ke dalam ruangan berbau menyengat itu. Melihat pria kurus di dalam ruangan itu terduduk di ranjangnya sambil menyeka darah yang menodai bibir pucatnya, membuat dada Younghyun sesak dan tenggorokannya terasa membengkak. Sungguh, Younghyun merasa tidak sanggup untuk berhadapan dengan pria itu saat ini.

Sedetik kemudian suara batuk dari arah dalam ruangan samar-samar mengusik pendengarannya. Akhirnya Younghyun mendorong daun pintu berwarna putih itu perlahan.

Semampunya Younghyun menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya seraya melangkah mendekat ke ranjang yang ditempati pria itu. Menyadari kehadirannya, pria itu terkesiap, kemudian memaksakan sebuah senyum di bibirnya yang berlumur darah. Tanpa tahu senyumannya membuat hati Younghyun semakin sakit.

"biasa seperti ini," ujar pria itu enteng, sambil mengedikkan bahunya. Younghyun masih berdiri kaku di tempatnya. Betapa dia ingin memeluk pria itu dan menangis!

"_gwaench_..." Rasa mual lagi-lagi menyesak ulu hati pria itu sebelum dia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Cairan merah pekat kembali menyeruak keluar dari mulutnya, lebih deras lagi.

_Apa begini masih tidak apa-apa?_

Dengan sigap Younghyun memencet tombol darurat di dekat sandaran ranjang. Seorang dokter ditemani dua perawat asistennya tiba di ruangan itu beberapa menit kemudian.

-oo-

"kau benar-benar akan meninggalkanku seperti ini?"

"seperti ini bagaimana maksudmu, Chicken_ ah_?"

"pergi dengan tetap menyimpan semuanya sendiri..."

"menyimpan semuanya sendiri? _Ya_, bahkan kau tahu dimana aku menyimpan semua kertas ujian fisika-ku yang aku sembunyikan dari Umma. Tidak ada yang aku rahasiakan darimu, Bodoh."

"_geojitmal! _Kau masih menyimpan perasaanmu. Katakan... katakan kalau kau menyukaiku."

"_omo_, penyakit percaya dirimu semakin hari semakin mengerikan. _Ya!_ Kapan otakmu bisa berhenti memikirkan hal-hal konyol, huh?"

"kau selalu menungguku setiap berangkat dan pulang sekolah, kau menghabiskan tabunganmu untuk membeli tiket konser yang sangat ingin aku tonton, kau meninggalkan _game_ demi menemaniku menonton film yang sama sekali tidak kau sukai. Sejak kau menonjok Young Woon dan dia balik menonjokmu—serta merta membuat gigimu patah—karena dia sering menjahiliku, sejak itu kau sudah menyukaiku, kan? Kenapa kau menyimpannya begitu lama?"

"aku menungguimu karena aku kasihan melihat kau dihukum karena terlambat setiap hari. Lalu soal tiket konser—kau tahu, wajah cemberutmu karena _ahjumni _tidak mau membelikanmu tiket itu benar-benar membuatku tidak nyaman? Dan kejadian aku menonjok Young Woon lima tahun yang lalu, itu hanya karena aku kesal setiap hari dia selalu punya ide untuk membuatmu menangis. Saat kau menangis adalah saat yang paling menyebalkan, karena aku harus menghabiskan uang saku-ku untuk membeli es krim untuk membujukmu."

"lalu kenapa kau menolak Yoona?"

"oh! Ayolah, Chicken _ah,_ apa kau ingin aku mati lebih cepat dari waktu yang seharusnya, dengan membuatku menggunakan kapasitas berpikir otakku melebihi yang seharusnya, untuk memikirkan jawaban semua pertanyaan anehmu? Otakku tidak boleh kelelahan kalau kau mau aku hidup lebih lama, Chicken _ah._" Keluh pria dengan wajah cemberut.

"_saranghae. Saranghanda. Saranghandago. Saranghagoittda, _Cho Kyuhyun _ah."_

Air mata Younghyun jatuh di pundak Kyuhyun begitu ia mengalungi leher pria itu dengan lengannya, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu—yang selama ini tidak pernah sempat ia ucapkan—di telinganya.

Mereka terdiam untuk sekian lama. Sampai jejak air yang mengaliri pipi Younghyun mengering terhembus angin musim gugur yang berhembus semilir di taman rumah sakit sore itu.

-oo-

Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya setelah mendengar pintu kamar inapnya tertutup—Ahra dan Shin Hyu baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Kamar yang hening membuat Kyuhyun bisa merasakan bunyi hembusan napas gadis yang masih bertahan duduk di samping ranjangnya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

"kau tidak istirahat?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandang manik mata Younghyun penuh arti.

"kenapa kau bangun lagi?"

"karena kau masih duduk disini. Bagaimana aku bisa tidur dengan nyaman kalau kau terus memperhatikanku? Apa aku begitu tampan?"

"_pabo…_ Tidurlah. Kau terlihat lebih tampan kalau diam dan tidak banyak bicara."

Bibir Kyuhyun yang pucat tersenyum sumringah.

"kau terlihat imut saat berdiri seperti orang bodoh di lapangan karena dihukum."

"_jhinjha!_"

"seluruh tubuhku sakit dan kedinginan. Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"aku panggilkan dokter."

"_hajima!_ Kau suka melihat mereka menusuk-nusuk tubuhku dengan jarum lagi lalu memaksaku menelan butiran-butiran pil lagi?"

"lalu bagaimana?"

"aku ingin memelukmu."

Beberapa detik Younghyun tertegun. Namun kemudian dia bergerak mencondongkan diri dan meraih tubuh kurus Kyuhyun.

"apa sekarang kau sudah merasa hangat?" tanya Younghyun lagi saat tubuh mereka bertaut.

"sedikit." lirih Kyuhyun. "Chicken _ah… _Kalau aku mati kau tidak boleh menangis, ya?"

"aku tidak akan menangis kalau kau tidak pergi."

"aku selalu bersamamu." Kyuhyun dengan sedikit gerakan menolehkan kepalanya, bibirnya menyentuh lembut daging pipi Younghyun. Sekilas. "_Saranghae…_" bisiknya di telinga Younghyun.

"_pabo! _Kenapa tidak dari dulu mengatakannya? Kau curang!"

Detik berikutnya, saat ia tidak merasakan lagi hembusan napas Kyuhyun di tengkuknya, Younghyun bangkit dan menemukan sepasang mata Kyuhyun terpejam dengan tenang. Perlahan sisa hangat dari tubuh Kyuhyun pun menghilang. Menit demi menit berlalu. Dan... kini tubuh Kyuhyun benar-benar kaku dan dingin…

_Hanya untuk kali ini, biarkan aku menangis, Kyukyu ssi__…_

_Hanya untuk kali ini, biarkan aku memakimu. Berengsek! Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?_

_Jika kita bertemu lagi di kehidupan yang lain, jangan tinggalkan __aku lagi._

_Jika kita bertemu lagi di kehidupan yang lain, jangan membuatku menangis lagi walau hanya sekali._

_Jika kita bertemu lagi di kehidupan yang lain, jangan lagi menyimpan __kata-kata itu__ terlalu lama._

**-END-**


End file.
